The Friendly Neighborhood Chronicles
by Hero4Hire
Summary: Just the story of my Sims. There will be lots of Romance, dramaedy, and a bit of Sims style humor...if I do it right. ; Enjoy! See Warnings on my profile page.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_In the Beginning......_

Hero4Hire (a.k.a. Montridge) took a break from her normal story neighborhood.

Mainly, because she's searching for custom content lost while trying to organize her downloads folder, but that's another story all together!

'It's been awhile since I just played the game.' H4H mused to herself. 'I'll pick the smallest neighborhood and populate it with random people. I'll just have fun and make up the story as I go along.'

So she chose a very tiny neighborhood that she downloaded from TSR and decided to create Sims to populate it.

Once in CAS, she decided that every home in the small hood, would consist of a single person just starting out. It might be amusing to see these new single Simmies interact and hook up.

H4H decided to create a woman first.

A pretty dark eyed Sim with Hispanic features was formed.

A roll of the dice made her a romance Sim. Another chose the size of her lot.

'Your name is Annette Ayres.' H4H's voice rumbled. 'You're turn ons are jewelry and fitness. Your turn off is vampires. Now go forth into the neighborhood of Friendly. Mingle with the locals and multiply.'

So Annette was placed on a lot in Friendly and given life.

H4H sat back with her mocha latte and pronounced it good.

With minimal interference H4H sat back and called this new project.

'The Friendly Neighborhood Chronicles.'

Glossary of terms for non-Simmers:

TSR: The Sims Resource-One of the many web-sites where you will find custom made content for your Sims.

CAS: Create a Sim mode. You design a Sim from head to toe. You can even give them personality, family members, and a short biography.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

_Annette Moves In_

'So this is it.' I studied the small three room structure in front of me. 'My new home.'

Eagerly, I went inside to explore even more.

The movers had already set up the furniture.

I had to admire the way someone arranged my meager assortment of belongings.

The living/dining area actually looked cozy and inviting.

I clapped to see my nice white couch. I cheered again when I saw my pine table and chairs.

I carried in the rest of my assets, the small things like a microwave, the food processor, and a few candles to brighten the place up.

I was really thrilled to see the lights blinking on the security panel and that the phone had a dial tone.

I was set!

The kitchen was completely furnished and I loved the tile floor.

I placed a bottle of wine on the counter top, along with a couple of glasses to celebrate later.

Hopefully, I would be sharing that bottle with someone else.

I couldn't wait to start making friends.

I also longed for romance. It was my nature and chosen aspiration after all.

The bath was just off the kitchen.

Unlike the rest of the house, the bathroom wasn't complete.

There was tile on the floor, but blank sheet rock for walls.

Besides a toilet, there was only a shower head sticking out of the wall and a drain in the floor.

It looked like the builder had ran out of funds just before it was finished.

It would have to do until I could afford to have it remodeled.

I was able to purchase this place at a steal.

It cost me just under my 20,000.00 dollar allotment, the SimCity government doles out to all young adults just starting out.

I decided to move as far away from the parental units as possible and looked forward to life in Friendly.

If the neighborhood lived up to it's name, the welcome wagon should be along soon.

I can't wait!

_Coming Next: Annette greets her first guest._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Two_

_The Welcome Wagon_

My first visitor was an old dame from The Gardening Society.

She introduced herself as Katy McGaw.

Katy ran a disdainful eye over my barren property.

She lectured me on the importance of flora and lawn sculptures.

I was getting hungry, so I made some sandwiches and invited her for lunch.

I was relieved when the door bell rang again.

I was beyond thrilled to see three smiling people my own age.

I jumped up from my chair and Katy's rants on plant lice to let them in.

I was instantly drawn to the only male in the group.

His name was Ben.

He was dressed kind of funny, in a sweater and some funky plaid sorts, but was still reasonably nice looking.

He also had blonde hair, dreamy blue eyes, and a sweet shy smile.

All Ben needed to be _really_ hot was a nose piercing and a few trips to the gym.

I was just about to tell him a joke, when the other blonde in the group, a girl named Marissa, suddenly cut ahead of me and started talking to him.

Every time I tried to chat up Ben, this pushy broad would do something to keep all his attention focused on her. She even pulled out a pillow and had a pillow fight with him on the front lawn.

I thought if I called them in for a meal, I might get a word in edge wise.

Brandi, the third member of the party, took me up on the offer of food.

Marissa and Ben paid me no mind.

It was like they were locked in a little world all of their own.

I felt really annoyed.

_If you two wanted to keep to yourselves, you should have just stayed home and had a private party._

Katy meanwhile was still hanging out talking about ladybugs and lawn fertilizers.

She joined Brandi and me at the table.

I really enjoyed talking to Brandi.

She was a nice, quiet, knowledge Sim, that had recently graduated from college.

We had a common interest in fashion and work, so we got on quite well.

I decided to go back outside and enjoy the last remaining day of summer.

The weatherman predicted that a cold front would soon be moving in.

Brandi agreed that we should enjoy the sun.

We hung out and talked some more, while Benissa continued to remain enthralled in the others company.

Katy had long out stayed her welcome. I just didn't have the heart to ask her to leave.

She kind of wandered around talking about lawn gnomes and mulch to anyone she thought was listening.

I much preferred Brandi's more fascinating conversation about lipsticks and powder compacts.

We tuned old Katy out the best we could, when everything went dim.

It seemed like the world suddenly quit revolving.

Everything seemed to lag and go in slow motion.

A long menacing shadow loomed up over me.

_Coming Next: Annette's brush with the super natural._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Three_

_An Unwanted Guest_

_There was a damn gypsy standing on my front lawn!_

I always heard a gypsy had that effect when she first visited your lot, but I never really believed it until now.

I didn't need her love potions or a blind date, so I sent her on her way.

Benissa by this time had broken up to watch me dispatch the gypsy, so I invited both in for more lunch meat sandwiches.

Everyone filed in and grabbed a plate.

I was glad that Katy took her sandwich to the couch and let the younger generation sit at the table.

I took the chair across from Ben.

I tried once again to engage him in conversation, but that sharp faced shrew Marissa, still continued to dominate Ben's attention.

_It figured she was a greedy, money hungry wealth Sim._

I felt a glimmer of amusement to notice that Ben truly seemed more interested in what Brandi had to say. (They were both knowledge Sims after all.)

If I couldn't have Ben myself, I'd help Brandi get up the nerve to ask him out.

I could see she was equally attracted to him, but way to shy to do anything about it.

After I washed up all the dishes, I decided to freshen up a bit.

When I came out, Brandi and Marissa were watching television.

Katy was poking Ben in the chest and picking on him.

(I guess he'd been using the bargain potting soil instead of the brand The Garden Society endorsed.)

I finally told Katy to leave. She stalked off in a huff.

_Good Riddance._

Now I finally had Ben to myself!

I was just about to tell him the joke, I had been dying to tell him all day, when a really rank odor assaulted my nostrils.

_Arrrguh!_

Marissa and Brandi also held their noses.

'Dude, you reek!' Marissa exclaimed.

Deeply embarrassed, Ben quickly made an exit.

'Um...I really got to get home. Thanks for everything...er..nice meeting you.'

I quickly opened a window.

I suppose the poor guy really worked up a sweat pillow fighting with Marissa under the hot sun all day long.

'He's such a loser.' Marissa tittered mercilessly. 'I wouldn't even pay any attention to him if he didn't have such a good job and so much money.'

I _really_ didn't like Marissa.

I was about to ask her to take a hike, when the same green funk began emitting from her as well.

Brandi yelped and held her nose again.

'This is totally boring. I'm out of here.' Marissa hurried out.

Brandi and I both cracked up laughing.

Cheerfully, we gossiped about them both.

'Wanna hang out again?'

'Sure,' she sank down on the floor getting comfortable.

I rolled up the want to flirt.

If I was lucky maybe Brandi and I would hook up instead.

_Coming Next: Annette makes her move._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Four_

_Annette Finds A Job_

I don't know how long we sat around and chatted on my living room floor.

Deep down I knew Brandi wasn't my type, but she really is a nice person.

I finally got up the nerve to flirt. I tried my special charm tactic.

Brandi giggled shyly and was flattered.

I realized after the want to flirt was satisfied, that I wasn't really attracted to Brandi at all.

We laughed it off and decided to be friends.

'It's getting late.' Brandi unfolded herself from the floor. 'I really should be going.'

'It was really nice meeting you.' I told her sincerely. 'I'm really glad you dropped in to say hi.'

'Me too.' she told me. 'Stay in touch.'

Happy to have one friend in the neighborhood, I settled down on the couch.

It would have to double as a bed until I could afford to have a bedroom built.

My eyes landed on the newspaper.

I needed a job. I only had seventy-three dollars to my name.

My lifetime want is to become a rock god.

The very first job listing was for a record store clerk.

It would be a start and I'd be surrounded by music.

I went to sleep looking forward to what adventures the next day would bring.

_Coming next: Someone moves in next door._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Four_

_Brandy's POV_

When I noticed more houses springing up in the neighborhood, I knew the Welcoming Committee would be very busy.

Today, I thought we should call on Annette's new next door neighbor.

I called Marissa. She was really eager to start out. She heard that a man had moved in. She hoped he had a lot of money and a good job.

Marissa is always on the look out to marry a rich Sim.

When I called Ben he declined.

Poor guy. I bet he was still embarrassed over what happened over at Annette's house.

Marissa shouldn't have been such a bitch to him in front of everyone.

I quickly went through my phone book and decided to give old Kennedy Cox a ring.

He's a bit of a cranky cross patch, but he enjoys meeting new people to gossip about.

The three of us met at my place. Since it was a lovely late summer day we decided to walk.

When we were on our new neighbors front lawn, I took a quick look towards Annette's lot.

It didn't look like anyone was home. The shades were drawn and I couldn't see any lights.

I felt a bit disappointed because I really would have liked to talk to her again.

"This place is little more than the size of a studio apartment." Marissa scoffed when we reached our destination.

"It could certainly use a coat of paint." Kennedy remarked looking sour, but then again that's old Pinocchio nose's normal facial expression.

"There's no trees, plants, or lawn decorations!"

I bit back a smile.

Kennedy and that old Garden Society dame, I met at Annette's would make the perfect couple.

While Marissa and Kennedy walked around trash talking the place, I went to the front door.

The guy that answered the door was really cute in a scruffy kind of way.

I launched into the Welcome Wagon speech while I secretly checked him out.

He introduced himself as Bill Bagundi.

Bill had a wild mane of dark brown hair and a bit of a goatee. He also wore a pair of rimless glasses.

Though he was slightly built and a little on the skinny side, he certainly looked good in his tee shirt and ripped stone washed jeans.

Marissa pushed past me and practically threw herself into his arms.

"Hi, I'm Marissa!"

"Cox, Kennedy Cox." Kennedy nodded his head stiffly. I think he was a bit jealous of Bill.

Kennedy's been secretly in love with Marissa for years.

"I was just making lunch meat sandwiches." Bill told us. "Would you care to join me?"

We all agreed that would be lovely and entered his tiny home.

Marissa gasped when she got a good look at all the items inside.

Bill might have had a small one room house, but he didn't spare any money furnishing it.

"Oh wow!" Marissa squealed. "You have one of those plasma television sets!"

Bill beamed proudly.

"You might also like my brand new stereo, my video game system, and my top of the line appliances."

"Oooh!" Marissa cooed. "I _do_!"

Kennedy was literally turning green with envy.

Like Marissa he was a Wealth Sim.

However; he didn't have a high paying job and still lived with his mother.

"I didn't spare any expense." Bill bragged as he served his sandwiches.

"I might have a small place now, but I plan to add on a few more rooms when I make more money."

He flashed us all a smug pleased with himself smirk.

"In the mean time I want to be as comfortable as possible."

"I like the way you think."

Marissa pushed past me to sit right next to Bill.

"If I'm going to spend money, I get only the best."

Bill put a plate down in front of her.

"Even when I buy groceries, I never buy generic. Only the top brands will do for me."

"I totally agree." Marissa bit into her sandwich. "You get what you pay for."

As we sat around the table talking...er that's listen to Bill and Marissa talk that is. I discovered that Bill was a cocky little bragger.

I almost laughed out loud when Marissa asked him that inevitable question.

"So Bill," she batted her lashes up at him. "What do you do for a living?"

"My dream is to become a celebrity chef."

"So what are you doing now?" Kennedy sneered.

"Erm...well..to start off, I'm a dishwasher at the Hot Dogs and More downtown."

"I think that's admirable." Marissa gave Kennedy a dirty look. "You have to start somewhere."

I could see however; that Bill's answer didn't quite thrill her.

However; she took another appraising look at all Bill's nice, shiny, new, and very pricy items.

It seemed to cheer her up.

"You've got ambition I like that." Marissa pushed back her plate. "You must be a wealth Sim."

Bill flashed her a wolfish grin.

"Nope, romance."

_Oh boy, another one of those! _

"Figures." Kennedy acted like he was merely clearing his throat.

"Well, you have ambition, Bill." Marissa shot Kennedy another scathing look.

"At least you took the allotment the Sim City government gave you to strike out on your own. Some people still live with their parents and refuse to grow up."

"I invested my money in a high interest account!"

Kennedy's face turned as maroon as that tacky shirt he loved to wear.

"When it reaches maturity, it will have more than doubled!"

"Yes, but what's the point if you can't enjoy the money until you're an elder. Money is meant to be spent!"

Bill cast me a quick glance and winked at me.

He was a cutie, but my head was telling me to let Marissa have him.

That was the real reason I didn't act so eager to get romantically involved with Annette.

Romance Sims will sweep you off your feet and then dump you once someone new and prettier came along.

"Come on Bill.'"Marissa turned back to our host. "Let's listen to that stereo of yours and dance."

Bill was all too eager to comply.

I really hoped that cranky pants Kennedy didn't ask me to dance. I would much rather dance solo.

The only way I could imagine that stiff dancing was some sort of angry Rumplestiltskin dance.

I tried not to giggle from the mental image.

However; Kennedy was not going to stick around.

"I'd love to hang out Bagundi, but I got important things I have to be doing."

"Send Mother Cox my love." Marissa sang out sweetly.

Kennedy threw down his napkin and stomped out.

Marissa could be such a bitch sometimes. I really don't know why I hang out with her.

However; I kind of wished I'd have followed him out.

After Kennedy left, I became virtually invisible.

Marissa and Bill started doing some dirty dancing, which lead to a pillow fight, some flirting, and when they began making out, I decided that was my cue to leave.

While Marissa was busy nuzzling Bill's neck, I caught his eye.

He made a gesture for me to call him sometime.

_Romance Sims! They are all the same!_

When I got back to my flat, I noticed the answering machine was blinking.

I crossed the room and pushed the button to find out who called me.

"Hi Brandy, this is Annette. I was just wondering if you would like to come over and hang out sometime. I wanted to call you sooner, but I've really been bogged down at work. I've already gotten two promotions! Oh well, you know what they say about all work and no play...I would really like to see you again."

My heart leapt up into my throat.

I really liked Annette much more than I was willing to admit.

I guess it couldn't hurt to go hang out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five

Catching Up With Brandi

I've been so busy working on my career, I almost forgot to have a social life.

The only people I've met are my co-workers and customers at the coffee shop.

I'm now the sound engineer for the place. I'm in charge of all the equipment.

It's still a far cry from my goal to be a rock god, but I'm heading in the right direction.

Being a typical romance Sim, I do love to flirt. I've encountered both hot guys and girls at the coffee shop.

One of my co-workers Andrea and I hit it off right away. She's a wealth Sim, like Marissa, but she's not a bitch.

We went on a date. It was fun, but there were no floating hearts. (Pink or red!)

I didn't even feel any bolts of attraction for her.

I remembered Brandi and since I had a day off, I really wanted to see her again.

I'm glad she finally called me back.

We talked on the phone for hours catching up.

Brandi told me all about my new next door neighbor Bill.

I've been so busy working, I haven't met him yet.

I have seen him a few times taking out his trash. I didn't see anything special about him.

I thought he looked a bit like Shaggy from Scooby Doo.

Brandi also told me that he and Marissa were a hot item.

'They're dating. According to Marissa it's exclusive.'

'Really,' I giggled. 'The last time I saw him taking out the trash, there was some ugly chick over there. She had on some funky 70's looking pants and a green and white top. They seemed pretty friendly to me.'

'That sounds like Sandy Bruty!' Brandi's tone was gleeful. 'She's a real skank, well after Jan Tellerman that is.'

'Would this Jan have long blonde hair and favor camo pants with lacy pink tops?'

'Yeah!'

'She's been over there too.'

We didn't feel too sorry for Marissa.

Not only was she a greedy money hungry witch, but I had seen her across the street calling on my other new neighbor. From the way she and that Charles guy were snogging, I didn't know Marissa had become 'exclusive' with any one else.

'Oh no!' Brandi was scandalized. 'Bill and Charles are best friends now!'

'Wow, what a soap opera going on around me.' I laughed. 'I've been so busy working, I'm missing out on all the fun. How many people have you been seeing?'

Brandi got quiet.

'I haven't been seeing anyone...I guess I haven't found anyone that I'm attracted to...Well, that's interested in me in return that is.'

'I can't believe that.'

'It's true.' Brandi sounded glum. 'When I was in high school, I was voted most likely to become an old maid with a houseful of cats.'

'No way! When Ben was over here, he seemed far more interested in you. Marissa just wouldn't let him out of the headlock long enough to allow him to talk to anyone else.'

'I've known Ben since fifth grade.' Brandi admitted. 'I had a big crush on him up until junior high. Ben's a sweet guy and all, but he's more into books, telescopes, and his dreams of becoming a mad scientist. I'm a knowledge Sim too, but I like to have some fun every now and again.'

'So when are you coming over? I'd really like to see you.' I stuck a toe in the water. 'I'm off all day today. Is it a date?'

There was a seconds hesitation.

'Sure, I'll be right over.'


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Six_

_A Date with Brandi_

I made a last minute check around the house.

I wanted everything to be perfect when Brandi arrived.

I dimmed the lights and lit my candles. I had soft music playing.

I wanted to create a comfortable, intimate setting.

I also made sure to gussy up in the mirror. I want to look good too.

I was actually just a bit nervous.

I guess it's because I really like Brandi.

If we were to take our relationship to the next step, there would be no going back.

If things went sour, then I'd lose a really good friend.

I did tend to let my romantic wants guide me. Maybe, I should try using common sense sometime.

I brushed back the butterflies and answered the door.

Brandi really is a cute Sim. She certainly has a great personality.

Fashion wise she's stuck in a rut.

Brandi prefers to dress down in blue jeans and T shirts. She merely ties her hair back in a plain ponytail. She also doesn't wear any make up.

I decided my next major purchase would be a vanity table and clothing rack.

My girlfriend needs a serious make over. She could also use some bling to sparkle her up a little.

However; nothing could improve that really sweet smile.

Just being around her increased my mood level.

'Wow!' Brandi looked around the living area. 'You've made some improvements.'

'Wait till you see the bathroom. No more shower stall in the wall. I have a full service bath now.'

I used the bonuses from my promotions to deck out my bath. I had a shiny new tub/shower combo, new tile on the floors, wall paper on the wall, a medicine cabinet, and I replaced the leaky old toilet. I was so sick of having to unclog the thing all the time!

'At least _you_ have your priorities straight.' Brandi snipped. 'Some people actually buy luxury items like cars and karaoke machines before they have a proper bathroom or even paint their house first.'

'Are we talking about anyone in particular?'

'Oh,' Brandi replied off handedly.

'I guess I was thinking of your next door neighbor, Bill. Have you met him yet?'

'Not officially. He waves to me when ever we happen to see the other out. I'm usually rushing off to work. He's normally out waiting to greet one of his silly blonde bimbos.'

'I think he's such a jerk!' Brandi burst out heatedly.

'Really.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Why?'

I had a really bad feeling that she didn't hate this Bill guy as much as she claimed.

'I told you that he's dating Marissa, but some how he got my number. He keeps asking me out.'

'Are you attracted to him at all?'

'No! ofcoursenot!'

_Ah!_

I took her hands in mine and gave them a squeeze.

'Let's forget all about this Bill for now. If you remember, I asked you over for a date myself.'

'Oh yeah,' Brandi's smile was apologetic. 'I'm sorry, Annette. I'm really glad to see you.'

Time was ticking and so far this date was already turning out to be pretty lame.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Seven_

_Best friends for Life_

'I really don't see what he sees in her.' Brandi seethed. 'I don't know what any of them see in her. She's such a bitch and she isn't even pretty!'

Sympathetically, I patted her hand.

Brandi could not stop chattering about Bill and Marissa.

'Why do I always fall for guys that would never be interested in me. I do it all the time!'

So much for date.

That small window of opportunity I had to actually hook up with Brandi had closed.

Somehow that little snake from next door had gotten under her skin.

I couldn't be mad about it.

I realised that I did indeed care about Brandi very much. As a friend.

If I were honest with myself, I knew it was just loneliness on my part that prompted me to give her a call. That and the fact I did like her a lot.

'I'm an idiot!' Brandi continued to beat herself up. 'What's wrong with me?'

'We can't control who we are attracted to.' I tried to consol her. 'Maybe he really does like you too. It can't hurt to go on one date with him. One date should tell you what he's all about.'

'Oh Annette,' Brandi sighed, suddenly remembering this was suppose to be _our_ date.

'I'm so sorry. I was really looking forward to seeing you. I do like you. You're really different from most romance Sims...no offense.'

'None taken.' I laughed.

I would always fulfill any want I had to flirt or date, but I did not sleep around.

I wasn't waiting for marriage, but I was holding out for a three bolt attraction.

It was an alleged rare and wonderful thing in the Sim world, but I wasn't ever going to settle for less. So far, no one besides Brandi had given me even one bolt.

I once again took her hands in mine.

'Look, lets not screw up a really good thing. I like you a lot. I want you to be a part of my life forever. I don't want us to lose touch. I want to be here when you need me.'

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to put an end to our charade of a date.

'Will you Brandi, be my best friend for life?'

'I will.' Brandi promised solemnly. 'Till death do us part.'

We both broke up laughing.

'Now that we got that out of the way,' I told her. 'Call Bill and go out with him at least once. If Marissa can be exclusive with two men, there's nothing wrong with him playing the field too.'

'Oh wow...I don't know.' Brandi looked shell shocked.

'Before you do call him, I think we'll go out shopping. As your best friend, I have to tell you that you really need a new look. Let's go to the beauty parlor and get our hair and nails done. Then we'll hit the mall for some new clothes and jewelry.'

Playfully, I pushed Brandi in front of the mirror and took down that ponytail.

'There's a really hot chic underneath that drab exterior. When I'm done with you, there isn't going to be a Sim in all of SimCity, that doesn't have an attraction reaction when you walk by.'

'Cool.' Brandi giggled and blushed. 'Let's do it.'


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Eight_

_Living My Dream_

Once again I threw myself back into work.

If I want to make it as a rock goddess, I need to rub elbows with others in the music business.

I've been meeting all sorts of influential people at the coffee shop.

In the mean while, I bought an electric guitar to practice on and build up my creativity points.

Hopefully, I was due for another big promotion.

My co-worker Andrea had been promoted to the night shift supervisor. She felt it was time that I was allowed to showcase my true talent.

We did date a few times, but like what happened with Brandi, she and I decided that we were better off just friends.

I was grateful that Andrea pulled what strings she could to get me up on stage.

I was going to be performing tonight for the first time in front of an audience.

When I arrived at the coffee house, I waved at Brandi and Bill

'Break a leg.' Brandi called out to me, while she and Bill cuddled in the corner booth.

Brandi is not the same plain mousey little girl I'd first met.

Since it was apparent to me, that my next door neighbor preferred blondes, I thought it couldn't hurt for Brandi to lighten her dishwater colored hair a few shades. Her flowing golden colored locks and new found skill with a make up brush made her a total knock out.

She also ditched the jeans in favor of skirts and dresses to show off her really gorgeous legs.

I was happy to learn that Bill dumped all of his other girlfriends and went exclusive with Brandi.

The only sour point is that I think Bill is a bit of a weasel.

I can't understand what anyone see's in him. I throw up little black hearts every time I think of him. _Ick._

I also kept a good eye on his house to make sure that he wasn't inviting any of his former girlfriends back on the sly.

So far, Bill is staying true to my best friend.

He makes Brandi happy, I suppose that's the important thing.

'After you set up the sound equipment, you're on first.' Andrea told me.

I was really nervous, but excited that I was getting my big break.

I had been practicing alone at home in front of the mirror all week.

Would they love me? Hate me? Or even worse maybe I wouldn't make any impression at all.

'You'll do fine.' Andrea encouraged, she seemed to sense the way my thoughts were going.

'I've heard you sing. If I thought you would bomb, I wouldn't be giving you this shot. Forget the audience and sing your song for me.'

When the lights were dimmed and the stage spotlighted. I made my way to the karoke machine.

Gingerly, I picked up the mike, the music began.

Taking a deep breath, I tuned out all the expectant eyes on me.

I just felt the rhythm and belted out the song I selected. I gave it all I had.

When it was over, the crowd burst into applause.

It was probably the most glorious feeling I ever had.

Happily, I went back to my post to cue up the machine for the next performer.

When I was back behind the scenes, there was a man waiting to talk to me.

'I just wanted you to know how much I enjoyed your song.' he told me. 'You have a wonderful voice. The song you selected also struck a nerve. I too have been unlucky in love...It seems I just can't find the one. Your song really touched me.'

I felt myself blushing and thanked him.

'I know your name is Annette. I've seen you around. I've just never had the courage to introduce myself before.'

'And you are?'

'My name's Martin.'

_Oooh, interesting._

I loved the way he pronounced his name. Not to mention his sexy accent.

_Mar-teen._

'Do you think you might like to hang out with me after work? I'm also in the music business. I would really like to get to know you better.'

Wow...what could I say?

Even if there wasn't any romance, Martin might be able to help me up the music career ladder.

It couldn't hurt to hang out.

'Sure.' I told him, flashing him my most winning smile. 'I'd like that very much.'

_Coming Next: Is it love or something else all together?_


End file.
